


Home

by orphan_account



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types, Titanfall (Video Games)
Genre: Character Death, Double Agents, Gun Violence, M/M, Outer Space, Robots, Violence, i have no clue how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 08:14:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19422034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Titanfall au again. yeehaw





	Home

Footsteps came and went, and Patryck counted. He shifted, moving to press the buttons on either side of his helmet, waiting for it to release and taking it off, setting it to the side. Shaking out his hair, he stretched and then moved to rest his head in his hands. He wasn’t sure where he was, or how he was going to get out of here, but it was alright. He was ok. The grass was cold underneath him, and he was beginning to lose his focus as the night stretched on. The surveillance drones were sure to catch him soon, and then he’d be done for. Eventually, his consciousness began to slip, and he gave in, letting the blackness wash over his vision.

He woke up with a soft grumble, trying to twist away from what was bothering him, and eventually opened his eyes, looking up. There was a pilot standing over him, gently nudging him with his foot. Patryck looked him over, seeing the Apex Predators sigil on their shoulder and freezing up, narrowing his eyes. They crouched down, and in a hushed, panicked whisper, tried to calm him down.  
“It’s alright, I’ll help you out of here.” They told him quietly, and he raised an eyebrow.  
“Why?” He snapped, reaching for his gun. “Why should I believe you?”  
“You’re with the Red Army, correct?” They moved to undo their own helmet, and Patryck finally identified them as male.  
“What about it?” 

“Well,” He patted down his trousers, before finding and pulling out a Red Army dog tag, showing it to him. Paul. His name was Paul. “I’m here to look for you.”  
“Alright.” Patryck moved to pull out his own, showing it to him to prove his allegiance. “I’m looking for a titan battery.”

Paul raised his eyebrows.  
“A titan battery?” He repeated, looking over to the large base. “That’s quite a dangerous endeavor.” He laughed, cracking his knuckles and picking up his gun, putting his helmet back on.  
“I’d like to get out of here.” He told him, letting the helmet click shut and adjusting his grip on his gun. “I don’t fancy cosying up with the enemy, which is what you seem to be doing.”

Patryck pulled on his gloves, before vaulting over the crate he’d been hiding behind, skidding down the slope and breaking into a run. Paul shouted something he didn’t quite catch, and he heard a bullet whizz past him, causing him to swing around, shooting wildly into the vague area it’d come from and grinning as it found it’s target. He glanced back to the other pilot, who was watching him with an incredulous look on his face.  
“Are you trying to get shot?” He snapped, gripping hold of his arm and yanking him behind a piece of debris. Patryck hissed at him, narrowing his eyes and reloading his gun, tossing the empty magazine to the side, but Paul held onto him firmly when he tried to get up again. “I will just take you back to Tord.”  
“Fuck off, Paul.” He snapped, yanking his helmet off to wipe some dirt off the visor and glaring at him. “You’re not taking me back yet.”

He just grumbled, reloading his gun and getting up to keep pushing forward. Patryck followed suit, shoving his helmet back on again, and skidding to a halt as they reached the edge of the crash site. Burning shrapnel littered the ground, and there were IMC grunts everywhere. Paul tugged him behind a broken vehicle before they were seen, and when they’d both caught their breath they set off.

Patryck made an attempt to pick off the grunts quitely, and Paul cloaked himself to sneak around. Finding a good place to aim from, Paul began to give cover fire, signalling for him to run and get in as they were distracted. He caught on, skidding down the slope to race inside the crashed ship while he had time. He clambered up on to a platform, catching his breath and waiting for Paul. He heard a few gunshots, a couple of bodies hit the floor, and then he came back into his view, pulling himself up onto the platform..  
“‘Ello!” He grinned, beckoning for him to follow him, and starting to climb. The ship had crashed in a way that meant it was at a 75 degree angle, which made it hard to climb through, but Paul knew where he was going. He followed him closely, stepping over patches of fire and making sure he didn’t lose sight of the other pilot.

Scrambling through another door, and crouching down to drag Patryck through, Paul looked further up into the ship, and then stood back up. He pointed to a door further up, and then glanced down at him.  
“That’s where we want to go.” He told him, and he nodded, grinning.  
“Shouldn’t be too hard, then!” He made sure he still had his pistol on him, a little nervous it has come loose while he was coming up, and giving a satisfied noise when it was still snug in the holster. Paul nodded, looking around to find another platform to get up to, and eventually finding one. Walking over to the edge of the wall he was stood on, he took a running start and tried to leap up onto the platform, using his jump kit to boost himself up when he miscalculated the jump. Patryck took a couple steps backwards, before running and jumping, using the wall to propel himself up.

Paul extended a hand to drag him up, and he took it gratefully. He dusted himself off, and then narrowed his eyes, looking up at the door.  
“We’re pretty close.” He commented, raising his eyebrows.  
“We are, yeah.” Paul grinned, cracking his knuckles, before getting ready for the final jump up. He took several steps backwards, before leaping up and scrabbling for a hold on the doorframe. He managed to swing himself up, tumbling into the room, and poked his head out to look down at Patryck.

“You coming up?” He grinned, and he nodded, returning his grin and giving himself a short run up, using the wall to get himself up and scrambling through the door frame, rolling into Paul.  
They picked themselves up, and Patryck dusted himself off again, before looking around.  
“The batteries are there.” He gestured to the locked container, walking over. “You’ll have to open it.”  
Paul nodded, walking over. Patryck watched as he crouched down, took his glove off with his teeth, and pressed his palm to the little panel. It scanned it, and then it unlocked. Patryck came over, shoving the lid off and quickly gathering one up, waiting for Paul to do the same and strapping his own to his back.  
“Is that all you need?” Paul asked, raising a brow, and he nodded, grinning. “Alright. We can get out of here now.”

Patryck nodded, and walked over to the doorframe, stepping out and sliding down the wall to reach the platform below. He made an attempt at bracing himself for the landing, but his jumpkit wasn’t working all too well, so he landed heavily. Thankfully, he wasn’t injured, so he just stood to the side to let Paul come down, before hopping down to reach the exit. Most of the troops has cleared off by now, as was evident by the fact they weren’t being shot to pieces, and the fires had begun to burn a little higher. Paul carefully picked his way around them until he got to a clear patch, glancing back at him, and he followed, stamping on a smaller one for a moment to put it out, and then looking to Paul. Patryck grinned at him.  
“Now we go back to find my titan.” He began to walk toward where he’d left the titan.  
“A titan, huh?” Paul raised his eyebrows. “What kind?”

“Vanguard class.” He smiled, hopping over a crate that’d been left, “Registration Bravo-Tango-7-2-7-4.” He watched Paul’s face change from amusement to shock.  
“That’s Commander Bing’s titan.” He murmured, beginning to quicken his pace. Patryck followed him closely, unsure if he’d said something wrong. They reached the edge of a cliff, and sure enough, there he was.  
“What happened to Bing?” Paul demanded, turning to him. “What did you do with him?”  
“He was shot by the IMC. He mumbled, taking a few steps forward before beginning to slide down the steep slope. He slowed when he heard voices, glancing up at Paul in concern, who slid down to join him.  
“IMC grunts.” He hissed quietly, sneaking over to BT-7274, who was mostly unresponsive.

He moved around to his side, pulling the battery off his back and firmly pushing it into one of his battery ports, causing his optic light to flicker a few times, before turning on.  
“Power at. 60%” BT’s robotic voice announced, and he looked back at Paul.  
“We’re going to need another battery.” He told him, and he nodded, taking his battery off his back and handing it to Patryck. He walked back over to the titan, shoving the second into his last port. He took a couple of steps backwards as the titan powered on fully, systems wirring an clicking as he got up, looking down at the two pilots.  
“Greetings, pilot.” He said to Patryck, who glanced back to Paul, before stepping forward.  
“Hello, BT.” He grinned, and the titan narrowed his eye.  
“The neural link can now be set up.” He reported, and the two pilots watched as he opened up the cockpit. Patryck moved to climb up, swinging himself up and into the cockpit. 

He settled down in the seat, gripping the control sticks.  
“Alright, BT.” He grinned, looking down at Paul, who waved up at him. He stayed still as the titan began to start the process of setting up the neural link, feeling a little odd to start with. The machine wirred and clicked around him, and finally he was done.  
“Neural link complete.” The titan announced, and Patryck nodded.  
“Paul, can you hear me?” He asked, and the pilot on the floor nodded, taking a couple steps backwards to let BT start walking.  
“Loud and clear!” He gently tapped the radio on the side of his helmet. “Can we go now?”

He nodded.  
“Who’s getting us out of here?” He asked, beginning to follow Paul, BT responding smoothly to his instructions.  
“Should be Commander Rodgers.” He told him, beginning to walk back up the ship and to the crash site. “He’ll be here for us soon.”  
“Alright.” He nodded, helping BT carefully pick his way around the debris. “I hope that doesn’t take long.”

Paul hummed, looking up at the sky.  
“Me too…”


End file.
